Jealousy
by Elorien Athacana
Summary: This is the translation of one my french fic. wa have one rhadamanthys jealous, in love and one minos who plays... doesn't tell much i know, it's to keep the surprise


**note: the characters are not mine, they belong to Kurumada sensei.**

it's the english version of the fic i have written for a defi that can be found here: s/10704636/1/Jalousie. it doesn't enter the defi's constraint, but since it's a translation... it can't be helped. this one is for a friend who asked for it, i hope they recognize themselves. Review would be appreciated, hope you'll enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Jealousy… a feeling he knows well, too well. Already when a child he felt it toward his brother and it only kept growing with them. His brother, the perfect one, the one who had everything, glory, success, beauty, the love of their parents, even his first love left him for his brother. That did not surprise him, after all Minos was better than him, way better than him. Even once dead, he was not freed of this consuming jealousy, even if he had his own troops and their respect, as well as the trust of his God, it was always there, deep within himself. He was always waiting for the treason, once again for his brother, or rather that they finally realize that Rhadamanthys wasn't Minos and that they didn't want the copy, and as always, he wouldn't fight.<p>

However for him, he would fight like never. Despite everything, he belonged to him, and never he would let him escape. Rhadamanthys thought he knew jealousy, but the only fact of picturing that man between another's arms drives him mad with rage and pain. Even worse, picturing him in Minos' arms… At night he dreams that Minos take him away like he took everything he had, but this time the youngest doesn't want to let it happen, he dreams that he fights his brother and win, that his love remains with him. He can't imagine his love go with Minos consciously, above all he can't stand that idea. For that man, yes, he's ready for everything. That man who burns him body, mind and soul, both by his presence as well as his personality. That consuming personality to which nothing, nor anyone could resist, strong, ambitious, rebellious sometimes, a rebellion perfectly hidden, that no one could even imagine, a creature that chose his own way and no matter the consequences, he is loyal but knows to recognize when his loyalty is misplaced, even if he doesn't admit it. He especially knows how to observe, judge and make his own opinions. His beauty, like no other, is what attracted him at first, his attitude proud and haughty kept his attention and his complicated personality completed the weave around the whyvern's heart. A whyvern that didn't fight when the trap closed on him, a trap he saw coming and in which he let himself be locked in with delight. Nothing could tarnish his happiness, his love was given back, and being besides that man was enough for Rhadamanthys.

Yet soon enough, like a sneaky snake, this insidious feeling resurfaced in him, behind the calm and apparent happiness, the fear and anger were hid. What awakened his jealousy? A look, a softening voice, a clear gesture… Till this day, when Minos took an interest to his things or friends, he always let him do as he wanted, but not this time, not ever again…

One day, Minos wasn't satisfied with a simple gesture and was passing invitations, Rhadamanthys had to restrain himself to not grab his love et drag him away, far away from Minos. If he did not do it, it's because he knows that his lover would not stand for it, because he is stubborn and very proud, he would not stand for Rhadamanthys to imply that he could be unfaithful. So, he kept to himself but as soon as his love left, he went to Minos who was looking at him mockingly.

- A problem Rhadamanthys? Asked Minos amused.

- Yes, Him, you let him be, no proposal, no invitation. Even better… do not get close to him, struck Rhadamanthys dryly, holding back on putting his fist in the face in front of him.

- Oh yes? And why should I? He pleases me.

Rhadamanthys caught his brother by the collar who surprised did not react.

- He is mine Minos, and him, you won't take him from me like you took everything. I will fight Minos, and if your intelligence or your beauty surpasses me, we both know who is physically stronger, he announced calmly.

He settled Minos back who for once was afraid of his brother, he knew that if Rhadamanthys decided to fight against him, he would not win, but Minos wasn't the kind of man to be passive.

- This is all very charming, but if he is the one to choose me…

Rhadamanthys clenched his jaw, that was exactly what was frightening him and that was why he didn't want Minos to be in touch with his lover. After all, all his life he was told again and again that Minos was better than him. He took a step forward, but was stopped by two arms around him.

- Your arrogance will lose you, Minos. Why would I content myself with the weak copy of the man whom is your brother? You will find me at Caïna? Rhadamanthys nodded, the man kissed the nape of the blonde's neck and left under Minos' astounded glance. Before he crossed the door, Rhadamanthys caught up with him.

- Thank you, he said softly than kissed him chastely, his lover smiled gently and stroke his cheek.

- I love you Rhada, don't be jealous, you won't lose me.

Rhadamanthys hugged him.

- I love you too…Camus.


End file.
